Geek Gone Greek
by Weezila
Summary: Because we all know if Nancy were to meet Percy later in life, it would be funny. For us.


**Hello Internet. **

**This is because my brain won't quiet down and let me continue with my other stories until I got this off my chest. **

**Short, slightly choppy, but sufficiently entertaining in my opinion. **

**Enjoy.**

**0000000000000**

"They're called the Greek Geeks, and we avoid them on the most part." Jane flipped her short, highly bleached hair over her shoulder as Nancy walked beside her.

"The most part?" Nancy frowned.

Jane bit her lip as she smiled. "Well, there's one, he's hot and pretty chill, but he doesn't date. We think he's got a girlfriend, but no one knows her except the other Greek Geeks, so we assume she's a Greek Geek as well." She shrugged, but looked honestly put out by this.

"Nancy!" The ever annoying cousin interrupted Nancy's crash-course in Goode high social status.

"Buzz off, art freak," Nancy sighed, turning and glaring at Rachel. They were cousins, but not at all close, and they couldn't understand why their parents had thought sending them to the same high school would be a good idea. Nancy ignored the fact that she was in need of another school after getting expelled from her last school for spray painting a Van Gough that had been on tour in their fancy-shmancy private school's gallery. That's how she ended up in a public school, but of _all_ the schools on the eastern seaboard, it had to be _Rachel's?_

Nancy and Rachel got along like Ares and Hephaestus: not overly violent, but not the healthiest or at all safest relationship to be anywhere near. After Nancy destroyed a Van Gough, the artist in Rachel just hated her all the more.

"I'm _supposed_ to be showing you around today," Rachael growled.

"She's fine, Geek," Jane rolled her eyes. "Exhibit A of the Greek Geek conundrum." Jane explained to Nancy, gesturing up and down the smaller red head.

Nancy cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "Really, Dare? _You're_ a Greek Geek? That's low, even for you."

Rachel flushed red with anger, but bit her tongue. "Whatever. I hope you get lost!" She snapped storming away.

"Freaks." Jane huffed.

"Ugh, and she's family too. I wonder if it's catching," Nancy agreed.

0000000000000

"My cousin's a bitch."

"The one who transferred here after destroying the heart of art culture?" Percy asked, remembering Rachel's twenty-two minute rant about said cousin yesterday.

"Yeah, that one." She snapped, taking her seat beside him in English. "I hope she falls down a stairwell." She grumbled and Percy looked at her cautiously, not wanting to end up on the wrong side of another rant.

"What's her name?"

"We shall not speak of that insult to human intelligence!" Rachel huffed, opening her book and practically slamming its cover into the desk and make several around them jump.

Percy just quietly opened his own book with wide eyes.

0000000000000

At lunch, Gina and Jane were giving her the rundown of where to sit and where not to sit and who typically sat where in the lunchroom, when Gina glanced over her shoulder and scoff.

"Geeks, two O'clock. And it looks like your cousin's enjoying it." She smirked at Nancy mockingly.

In irritation, Nancy glanced over at the people sitting with her cousin to put the faces to the names of the infamous geeks she'd been hearing about.

There were two boys—twins or something—with skinny features and upturned noses, and a ridiculously pretty little girl with a shy blush (that instantly had Nancy self-conscious and jealous), an even-toned girl with a flowy green dress and wavy brown hair, a Hispanic boy that also had an upturned nose similar to the twins, and a powerfully built tall girl with stringy brown hair in a loose bun that immediately had Nancy sizing her up as an opponent. They were all talking amongst themselves, sometimes gruffly, sometimes like they were about to start a fight with each other, and sometimes laughing. The course of the conversation must've been haywire because they shifted moods together every three seconds.

"None of them are particularly bad looking," Nancy noted. The small girl that looked both tiny and cute, as well as drop dead gorgeous, was a thousand times prettier than everyone she'd seen at this school so far, and the others' obvious beauty and grace didn't quite fit wither their "Geek" status.

"Yeah, but they're freaks. No one can get close to them 'cuz they're always talking like the Greek Gods are real and making all these dorky references and stuff. Yeah, they're good-looking, but they're over-board strange weirdoes sometimes." Jane sniffed.

"I hear they even go to a summer camp where everything is Greek themed, and they live like the people did back in Ancient Greece. They're fanatics that take the dorky stuff too seriously." Jenna added.

"Well, I wouldn't mind Percy going dork on me," Gina sighed and the other two giggled.

"Percy?" Nancy asked. Her connotation of that name was a skinny, brat-of-a-twelve-year-old that irritated her to no end just for existing four years ago.

"So far as we can tell, he's the head of the Greek Geeks, but he's _super_ kicked back and cool. Yeah, he does the dorky stuff like go to that camp and refuses to use a cell phone, but he's really a nice guy." Gina said.

"Too nice. He's so freakin perfect it hurts." Jane sniffed. "He like, actually listens when you talk, and doesn't stare at your chest. Plus, he's so sweet that when you try and flirt with him, it goes right over his head."

"Not to mention he's gorgeous. I wouldn't mind if he went Geek on me, I'd just like to sit and watch him talk," Jenna giggled.

"Look! There he is! Late, as usual…" Gina grinned evilly.

Nancy turned and felt her jaw drop.

Percy _freakin_ Jackson was taking a seat next to Rachel and chatting away like they were best friends. What was even worse was that the girls hadn't been exaggerating: he was _hot._

He was double the height he was since they'd last met, with strong, thickly muscled torso and arms accentuated by a navy blue t-shirt pulled tight over his broad chest, baggy tan cargo shorts and flip flops. His emerald eyes flashed in the crowd like they were glowing, his messy, pitch black, windblown hair tousled perfectly and wide, perfect teeth flashing under a good-natured, friendly grin. His face had lost all remnants of childhood, looking strong and hard with flawless, slightly tanned skin.

Percy _freakin_ Jackson.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" Gina frowned at Nancy's pallor.

"Nothing." She said sharply. "He's not that hot."

The other girls just stared at her like she'd grown another head.

0000000000000

Nancy tried her hardest to avoid all the Greek Geeks after learning their leader happened to be the boy she'd bullied relentlessly in sixth grade. Jane and Gina couldn't understand her uncomfortable, odd behavior every time they mentioned Percy, but they thankfully ignored her and kept on talking amongst themselves about him.

All she had to do was make it two more years without ever crossing paths with him, and she'd be golden.

Of course, that was easier said than done.

For the geeks of the school, they sure didn't seem to care one wit about anyone else. They talked amongst themselves happily, walked down the hallways and made plans with each other, sat with each other in classes (because they were all conveniently in the same classes with teachers who specialized in teaching dyslexic kids—the rumor was that they all liked Greek stuff because they couldn't actually _read_ the ridiculously long and boring Greek Myths taught in English classes) and generally acted as if they ruled their own little Greek world, uncaring about others around them.

They acted like the popular kids did: only talking to themselves and not giving the time of day to anyone else. Nancy decided that the school called them Greek Geeks, but thought of them as a second _kind_ of popular crowd. After all, they were exclusive, beautiful, confident, and perfectly happy with their little group. That sounded like the popular crowd to Nancy, only they were so far above the traditional popular crowd they needed a new name. Like they'd go so far up in the "popularity charts" they somehow come up the other side at the bottom.

Perhaps the "Greek Geek" title had stemmed from jealously rather than people actually thinking they were nerds. And Goode already had a popular crowd, who were friendly and outgoing and knew half the school by name. The Greek Geeks wouldn't know or care about anyone else, but that aloofness only made them more interesting and only made people look at them more.

The exception to all this being Percy, of course.

The guy was everywhere: he was so nice and honest, he was literally friends with nearly everyone he met, and through him, the rest of the school caught little glimpses of the other Geeks.

But, no matter how much thought she'd given this, Nancy _refused_ to let Percy Jackson ruin this new start for her. She followed Jane and Gina to a tee, and soon she was a staple by their side, and feared amongst the freshmen—and even some of her fellow sophomores— as it should be.

But, this new reputation came with the attention of the one person she _really_ didn't want to get anywhere near.

0000000000000

"Are you going to Camp this weekend?" Katie's voice came and Percy turned from his locker to see her and Lacy smiling at him.

"Uh, probably. My mom's going to a writing seminar all day tomorrow, I'll probably train some." He admitted. Truthfully, he'd had a run-in with a hellhound the other day and felt kind of sloppy despite how easy they used to be to dispatch. He _really_ wanted to be a demigod that lived past their teenage years, so he thought he should get back to staying on top of his sword skills.

"Do you think you could give us a ride up? My parents won't be home until late." Katie said.

"And my dad's working." Lacy chimed in.

"Sure," Percy grinned.

"_What did you say, PUNK?!" _A loud voice met their ears, and they turned their heads down the hallway.

Percy glanced back at the girls.

"Clarisse." The said as one, and instantly moved quickly down the hallway way to the source of the commotion.

"I said _get out of my way,_ **Geek**," A red headed girl only an inch or two shorter than Clarisse, but with a sneer to match, was jeering at the daughter of Ares, and the demigods present saw Clarisse's hackles go up immediately.

"You wannaGO, _bitch?"_ She growled in her throat, clenching her fists and taking a step forward until they were nearly nose-to-nose.

The stranger red head didn't seem to expect this level of _violence_ radiating from the taller girl and took an immediate stumbling step back as she realized _this_ particular girl was more likely to actually punch her lights out then throw an insult or get into a shouting match as had become the "bully" method of late. Clarisse was nothing if not old school in her bullying, which was kind of shocking to the mortal bullies she crossed paths with.

"Clarisse," Percy interrupted, catching both girls' attention. If he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he saw the stranger red head's face go ashen. She kind of looked familiar, but not just because she had a strange resemblance to Rachel, but for some other reason….

Clarisse turned on him. "Stay out of this _Prissy,"_ She snapped, "Unless you wanna step into her place?" She sneered scathingly.

Percy rolled his eyes, used to fighting Clarisse at this point. He'd only ever lost once or twice, and that was after some _long_ battles between them. He was the son of Poseidon, and she killed a Drakon practically with her bare hands. Often, they called it even, though silently. Neither of them admitted anything out loud.

Still, it made her feel better to challenge him at least once a week, and he liked sword fighting, so he didn't mind.

"Sure, you and me after school, but not in a school hallway, please." He sighed, trying to distract her. She huffed, recognizing his attempt for what it was.

"Come on 'Risse, we're gonna be late." Another voice came, and Percy was relieved to see Chris suddenly next to him. Clarisse snapped her head around and spotted him, seeming to deflate slightly as his patient smile. She turned her glare back to the red head.

"Next time, Bobofit, _watch where __**you're**__ going,"_ She growled, shoving extremely roughly— and completely unnecessarily— past the shorter girl before joining Chris as he gently led her down the hall, behind Percy, Katie, and Lacy. The red head didn't seem to react, still pale and staring blankly at the lockers.

Percy was frozen in shock too.

Did Clarisse just say…_ Bobofit?_

"Percy?" He heard Katie ask in concern behind him, but he barely registered she spoke.

"…_Nancy?"_ He marveled, taking in the red head, who's eyes flashed to his as she seemed to register him too. For some reason she blushed heavily and a few seconds later gave a half-hearted sneer.

"What are you looking at, Jackson?" She snapped sharply, her voice slightly higher than before.

"Uh…" He said cleverly. "Nice… to see you…?" He really wasn't sure what to say to her. What did one say to the bully who made your sixth grade a living hell and bullied you and your best friend mercilessly for nine months straight? Then again, he did remember that brief moment after being expelled from Yancy academy when he missed the school, his bully included.

That brief, _brief _moment.

She snorted and rolled her eyes derisively. "Get lost, Geek." She growled, turning on her heels and walking away haughtily. Well, at least she didn't throw something at him. He had a brief flashback of peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches and wondered randomly if she still ate them.

"Percy?" Katie repeated, touching his shoulder and he jerked out of whatever shock he was in to look at her.

"What? Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that." He shook his head to clear it.

"You know her?" Chris asked, and Percy realized the he and Clarisse had stopped a few feet behind him upon seeing Percy frozen.

"Uh…" How should he phrase this? "She used to beat me and Grover up in sixth grade." He shrugged, moving past them and they froze in shock for a moment before running to catch up with him as he walked down the hall.

"Really?" Lacy blanched, and he shrugged, glancing over his shoulder where Nancy had disappeared.

"It was actually her fault I accidently triggered my powers and was forced to go to Camp," He explained. "I accidently made a fountain attack her to keep from picking on us."

"I'm not sure if I should punch her face, or shake her hand." Clarisse huffed, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well _I_ think you should punch her." Katie sniffed. "Once a bully always a bully… no offense Clarisse." She added as an afterthought, and the daughter of Ares grunted noncommittally.

"Well _I_ think she had a crush on you." Lacy declared, and they all stopped and stared at her.

"You're high." Katie stated in shock.

"_NO,_ I'm NOT. Come on! You _saw_ the way she was acting, the way she blushed! Everything she did and said was forced, like she was _trying_ to be a bully rather than actually being one. Trust me on this, it's an Aphrodite thing, I _know._" She assured them, skipping on ahead, and they stared after her in shock.

"Well, _I'm_ going to puke." Percy grumbled.

"For once, I agree."Clarisse grunted.

0000000000

"NANCY!"

"You didn't _tell us_ you knew Percy!" Gina and Jane bombarded her the moment she walked away from her incredibly _awkward_ confrontation with Percy.

"It was a long time ago, I didn't think he'd remember…"

"Well _obviously_ he did, so spill!" Jane squealed.

"It wasn't like that!" Nancy back tracked. "It wasn't a _good_ meeting… I was hoping to avoid it all together…"

"You still have to spill," Gina declared.

Nancy sighed in defeat. "I… I used to pick on him in sixth grade."

"_Really?"_ Jane blanched. "Did you have a crush on him then, too?"

"What? No! And I _don't_ have a crush on him now!"

The other two girls exchanged loaded looks. "Uh-huh." Gina said.

"Yeah, right." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I don't…! And honestly, he wasn't half as good looking as he is now… he was a skinny little twerp, and an idiot at that." She huffed.

"Well, he certainly grew up, didn't he?" Gina hummed.

Nancy shot her an exasperated look. "I refuse to consol what I know of that idiot with the supermodel everyone else thinks he is." Nancy hissed.

"Well, tell that to your brain, 'cuz you're _obviously_ crushing." Jane dismissed her.

"Am _not!"_

"Are so _totally_, that it actually hurts."

"Am NOT!"

"Are _too!_ Now pipe the freak down and eat your wired-ass sandwich."

"Peanut butter and ketchup is _not_ weird." Nancy huffed.

Jane and Gina gave her a look.

**:P**


End file.
